yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Touka Kishi
Touka Kishi (岸 桃華, Kishi Tōka) is an oni yōkai resident of Sakurashin Town. She is the younger sister of Kyosuke Kishi. Appearance Touka is of 164 cm in height with a thin build. She has short black bob cut hair with a short rectangular ahoge sticking out from the top. She has blue eyes and light skin. Touka's typical attire consist of a grey sleeveless hoodie with black stockings and boots. The hood is pink on the insides, labeled AWA on the right side of her chest and long enough to cover her skirt completely. Beneath her hoodie, Touka wears a pink tanktop and a short jean skirt with a black belt with two rows of holes. When not wearing her hoodie, two black straps from her bra are visible. Touka wears the same school uniform as Hime, her summer uniform consisting of a sleeveless yellow sweater, a white short sleeved shirt, skirt and shoes. When in her oni form, Touka gains two small horns and markings beneath her eyes. Touka previously wore shackles on her wrists as bracelets which acted as placebo inhibitor for controlling her strength. Personality Touka is a good natured and usually cheerful girl, who worries about others and is ready to take action and help her friends and others when needed. That being so, since she can't control her power yet, she isn't confident by using it, and seems in the beginning of the episodes to not want to accept it, in fear of hurting people. Having naivité and innocence she shows her emotions promptly and very easily, but also doesn't understand the concept that puberty may alter a bit what brothers and sisters do when they were children, such as taking a baths and sleeping together. Although she likes the same boy as a female friend, she also worries about the well being of her friend, and doesn't wish to do anything that might hurt her. Regarding her friendships she is humble and appreciates the luck and preciousness she has in life of having them. She says she is not very good in English. History Unlike other yōkai, as oni, Touka and her brother Kyosuke her were born through the collective thoughts and beliefs of people and having their legend be passed on through generations. As a result of this, she and her brother were born without parents. Touka and Kyosuke were found by Hime and Juli who chased them through the forests of Okayama. Kyosuke refused to confront Hime and Juli, and dragged Touka with him as they ran through the forest, unintentionally hurting her. Hime is able to catch and convince Kyosuke to live with them in Sakurashinmachi. Touka and Kyosuke were invited to live with Hime and her grandmother. Akina was the first to visit them at their new home and befriend them resulting in Touka developing romantic feelings for Akina. Touka and Kyosuke would eventually befriend, Ao and Gin Nanami. When Kotoha Isone fell, Kyosuke protected Touka from Kotoha's attack injuring himself and damaging his vision. Touka came to resent Kotoha, avoiding Kotoha while taking Hime along with her. Upon seeing her brother having to get new glasses, Touka grew more angry at Kotoha. With Hime being upset at being unable to befriend Kotoha, Kyosuke decides to talk with Touka. Kyosuke tells Touka he had been planning to replace his glasses beforehand and Kotoha was not to blame for herself falling and injuring him. Ao invited Kotoha to hang out with them and they made amends. Touka participated in the archery club until junior high where her powers became more unstable. Plot Abilities Enhanced Strength: As an oni, Touka possess super-human strength surpassing that of other youkai. She can kick a vehicle to the point of destruction with ease. Relationships Kyosuke Kishi Hime Yarizakura Akina Hiizumi Kotoha Isone Murasaki Iyo Navigation Category:Characters Category:Hiizumi Life Counselling Office Category:Protagonists Category:Yōkai Category:Female